Mine! Naruto's Bday Fic
by NaughtyTech
Summary: Kiba finds himself jealous of Naruto’s new companion, Shikamaru. He makes a move for Naruto’s birthday that will hopefully set things straight. Warning: Yaoi, Slash, LEMON, Bondage


* * *

**Title:** _**Mine! (Naruto's B-day Fic)**_  
**Pairing(s):** KibaNaru, ShikaNaru  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Genre:** NaruKiba, KibaNaru, Yaoi, Humor, LEMON, Oneshot-universe 1  
**Warning:** Vulgar language, minor violence, bondage, strong scenes of sexuality, ect.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. This contains adult material and is not suitable for anyone under the age of 18.  
**Description:** Kiba finds himself jealous of Naruto's new companion, Shikamaru. He makes a move for Naruto's birthday that will hopefully set things straight.  
**Beta:** Narutohanyou

* * *

Kiba mashed his teeth together, glaring across the street into the ramen stand at the two shinobi who had their backs to him. He didn't know why the sight bothered him so much … Well, he did, but he wished it wouldn't. Naruto was completely at liberty to have relationships with people other than him, but seeing the way Shikamaru laughed emphatically at a joke the boy had made and began pat his back made him want to run over there and tear him a new asshole.

'Nobody touches that blond but me!' screamed his feral side, imploring him to take action.

He tried in vain to calm himself; jealousy was not a trait we wanted to admit he had.

"Kiba?" said a soft voice.

The brunet turned his head back to the table he was sitting at and glanced at the speaker. Hinata looked concernedly at him from the opposite side of the table.

"Are you ok Kiba? You look angry." she said, titling her head to the side.

"It's nothing." he snapped, being a little more aggressive than he had intended and received a disapproving look from Shino.

Kiba attempted to continue eating the steak dinner he had ordered, but was distracted by the snatches of conversation that floated their way from the loudmouth shinobi, something about going back to Naruto's place for video-games.

The dog-nin's temper flared and his blood boiled. 'That little swine is trying to get into his house for more than that!'

He stabbed his steak, staring over the street once more, and was again overwhelmed by the impulse to go over there and rip the Naara's skin off.

Hinata looked at him again, worried. "Kiba, you're growling … Are you sure you're ok?"

"… Mine!" muttered Kiba, still looking intently at the pair.

Hinata looked over to where Kiba was glaring and, immediate upon seeing the blond, blushed a deep shade of scarlet.

"… Oh …" she mumbled, remembering a rather interesting scene she had witnessed a few months ago.

"Hmm … Its Naruto's birthday tomorrow isn't it?" he asked belligerently, apparently unaware of Hinata's comprehension.

"… Y-yes." replied Hinata. "N-Naruto-kun is turning seventeen tomorrow."

"I see …" he said, jabbing a chunk of steak in his mouth from the end of his knife.

He began chewing roughly, his mouth open and fangs barring. Shino gave him another critical look but it was again ignored.

Once they had finished and paid for their meal, Team 8 exited the restaurant and began heading up the street, however Kiba was hanging back.

"I've got something to do." he said to the others, going in the opposite direction of the two, nearer the ramen shop.

He entered a ninja equipment store next to the ramen stand and remained there until his team-mates were out of site. Exiting the store, Kiba approached the blond from behind.

"Hey Naruto!" Kiba said in a falsely bright, cheery voice.

The blond turned and a smile lit his face. "Oh, hey Kiba."

"Hi Shikamaru." he said, nodding to the raven.

Shikamaru nodded back, a slightly disappointed look on his face.

"What's up Kiba?" asked Naruto.

"Oh, I just wondered what you were doing later." he said casually, leaning against the wall.

"Well me and Shikamaru were gonna go back to my place and play ninja-slayer 4." said Naruto, slurping up the remaining broth from the bottom of his bowl.

"Oh! I haven't played that one yet!" lied Kiba, the game in question being in the game console in his room. "Mind if I join you?"

"Sure!" said Naruto, grinning widely as he placed his bowl back on the table. "The more the merrier."

Kiba flashed them a fanged smirk. Shikamaru didn't look like he was of the same opinion as the blond, but didn't say anything.

-

Back at Naruto's place, which was filthy as always, the boys had cleared a place in front of the television, probably a little closer than was healthy, and began playing the video game.

It wasn't anything complicated; it was just a platform fighting game that involved a lot of button mashing and little coordination with the joystick. Kiba's pixilated character continued to beat Shikamaru's into the virtual concrete; this was a game that could not be won with strategy.

"Wow, you're a natural!" said Naruto, bouncing on the edge on his seat. "I can't believe you haven't played this before!"

Kiba smiled slyly as a fanfare melody played over the speaker and announced him the winner.

"Anybody want anything to drink?" asked Naruto, looking at the other two.

Shikamaru leaned over, placing his hand on Naruto's thigh.

"I'll have some punch." said the Naara, trying to blow as much warm air into Naruto's ear as possible.

'I'll give you some punch!' thought Kiba, bristling.

"Kiba?" asked Naruto, obtuse as always and completely oblivious to Shikamaru's suggestive actions.

"Yeah, I'll have some too." he replied forcefully.

Naruto got up and left the room to busy himself in the kitchen.

As soon as Naruto rounded the corner, Kiba's throat rumbled lowly and he grabbed Shikamaru by the collar.

The Nara's eyes widened as Kiba placed a claw at his neck and looked menacingly into his face, his sharp teeth glistening.

"Touch my Naruto again and I'll show you a new meaning to the word pain." growled Kiba, his eyes gleaming with unconcealed bloodlust.

Shikamaru shook with terror and backed away as far as his seized shirt would let him.

"Do I make myself clear?" asked Kiba menacingly.

Shikamaru nodded fervently, trying not to instigate the beast further.

"Good …" Kiba purred.

"Hey, you guys want anything to eat?" asked Naruto, walking back into the room with a tray of drinks.

"No, let's get back to playing to game!" said Kiba excitedly, having released Shikamaru and taken up his paddle once again, acting as though not a thing had happened.

Shikamaru's shock at Kiba's lightning-quick change of character wore off slightly, but his voice still trembled as he replied. "N-no thanks, Naruto."

"Well that's good, 'cause I ain't got no food anyway." laughed the blond, handing them their drinks.

For the rest of the evening, Shikamaru kept his distance from both boys, not wanting to provoke Kiba, and ended when Shikamaru said that he really needed to get home before his mother ripped his head off.

Once Shikamaru was out the door, he let out a long sigh of relief. 'That was far too troublesome …'

Kiba left shortly after Shikamaru, but not before speaking with the blond about the next day.

"So, tomorrow's your birthday!" said Kiba brightly, patting the boy's back.

"Yup!" said Naruto excitedly. "I'll be the same age as you tomorrow."

"That's right. Oh, I have a present for you by the way." said Kiba conspiratorially.

"Really! Can I have it now?!" asked the blond, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"No, you're gonna have to wait 'till tomorrow. Swing by my place at around 3, then I can give it to you."

"Aww! But I want it now!" whined the boy, giving puppy-dog eyes.

Kiba, well experienced with the said brand of guilt tripping, didn't waver.

"Nope, you can wait." said Kiba, drawing pleasure from having Naruto begging, plus he hadn't even constructed the present yet.

"Fine …" grumbled Naruto, crossing his arms.

-

Naruto woke up bright and early the next morning, feeling warm and well rested as he rolled onto his back under the covers. The vivid dawn sun shone through the window and he could hear the twittering of birds, welcoming the clear day.

Naruto inhaled the fresh air deeply; today was a great day for his birthday.

He got up and hobbled over to the kitchen to make himself a birthday-breakfast of Ramen and soda to begin the day on a great note.

He couldn't wait to get to Kiba's to see what he had in store. He remembered what they had done on Kiba's birthday and hoped that the dog-nin wanted to do something of the sort for him.

With a wicked grin on his face, he continued to prepare his misconception of a meal and relished in the possibilities.

-

Naruto's day so far had been a good one; most of his friends had dropped by and given him his presents, the majority of which were certificates for free ramen. By the time 3:00 rolled by, Naruto had amounted a stack of certificates a foot high and was happily making his way to the Inuzuka compound.

He walked up the meter long stair-way to the front door of Kiba's house and raised his hand to knock. Before he was able to connect his fist with the wood however, he felt something prick him in the back of the neck.

"What the fu-" asked Naruto, pulling out the pin from his neck and warbling.

His vision began to blur and he collapsed onto the wooden deck. The last thing he saw was an indistinct shape approaching him before he blacked out.

-

"… Naruto …"

" … Just a few more minutes …"

"Wake up Naruto."

"… I said just a few more minutes!"

"Naruto!"

The blond opened his eyes drearily, noticing as he did that something was wrong; he was upright, and something was bound around his wrists and ankles.

Then the memories of what had happened to him last flooded his mind and his eyes flew open, his body preparing to fight. He struggled to move his arms and legs but it was futile against the strong bindings. His eyes flitted around the room for the person responsible and came to rest on Kiba, who was sitting on his bed in the dark room.

"Finally you're awake." said Kiba, smiling sinisterly.

"Kiba, what the hell is going on?!" he asked, looking from side to side.

The blond found that his body was in-fact spread over a polished wood surface that had not been in Kiba's room before. His arms and legs were spread apart and strapped to the wood by leather cuffs, suspending him half a foot above the ground. But perhaps the most embarrassing part of this compromising situation was the fact that he was naked, his cock tingling as the cool air brushed over its sensitive skin.

"Just a little something." said Kiba, standing up and revealing his equally nude body in the dim light.

"If you wanted to fuck, you could have just said so!" yelled Naruto, fighting against the restraints once again. "And what the hell's up with this bondage thing? I didn't think you were into that kinky shit."

"Well …" said Kiba, his gruff voice sending shivers of gratification up his spine. "You haven't been a very good birthday boy have you?"

Kiba grabbed hold of the blond's rapidly developing hard-on. Naruto moaned, humping into the dog-boy's hand.

The brunet chuckled mischievously and began bestowing long, leisurely stokes upon the boy's cock, prompting Naruto to moan louder.

Kiba let his eyes roam over the fox-boy's body, his smooth tanned skin, his flexing rippling muscles, the patch of blond hair leading from just below his navel to surround his long cock, the expression of exultation plastered across his face, all enticing his untamed side further.

"Naruto …" he purred, leaning in and capturing the blond's lips forcefully.

"Mmn … Kiba …" groaned Naruto, watching torturously as the dog-boy descended down his body, leaving chase kisses and nips in his wake.

Kiba got down on his knees and started to pump Naruto's cock once more, drawing long steady cries from the blond fox-boy. Placing his tongue at the base of Naruto's shaft, the dog-nin licked a long trail of saliva to the fox-boy's crown, swirling his tongue over the hyper-sensitive head.

"Oh god!" yelled Naruto, eyes closed in pleasure.

Chortling inwardly, Kiba wrapped his mouth around Naruto's cock, letting the receptive underside slip over his warm, wet tongue as he took it fully.

Naruto thrashed helplessly against his restraints, trying desperately to force Kiba further onto his dick.

The brunet sucked hard as he bobbed over Naruto's erection, allowing his practiced tongue to churn over and under, compelling Naruto's cries up a few octaves.

"Ahh-shit!" said Naruto, his voice cracking. "I'm going to cum!"

Kiba ceased his oral pleasuring and stood up once again.

Naruto growled and battered around again.

"Damn it, Kiba!" he yelled his face flush, his bindings straining, unable to do anything about it.

Kiba chuckled malevolently. "You're all mine …"

He pressed in, pushing his erection against Naruto's thigh as he brought his lips to the fox-boy's throat. He licked and bit the skin over the blond's jugular, propelling tremors of satisfaction through the boy's body, and making his flesh sear with desire.

"Mine …" the brunet repeated, his voice low and rough. "All mine …"

Naruto didn't know why, but Kiba's possessiveness was making him all the more horny.

"Yours?" questioned Naruto, his tone airy and lustful.

"Mine …" replied Kiba, reaching out a hand to the buckle on Naruto's right wrist and undoing the clasp.

He did the same for others until Naruto was no longer bound and stood, kissing Kiba deeply.

The dog-nin turned Naruto around so that he faced the polished wooden slab, and pressed his body flush against the blond's, Kiba's erection digging into the boy's back.

Kiba continued kissing and biting the skin on the fox-boy's neck from behind until he had Naruto purring, saying as he did between each ministration: "Mine … Mine … Mine …"

The brunet's kisses and bites trailed lower, down between the shoulder blades, lower into the small of his back until he reached the blond's ass. Naruto widen his legs to give Kiba better access as the brunet massaged each round cheek in his firm hands. After fondling Naruto's buns for a few more minutes, the dog-boy spread them apart and placed his face inside the boy's bubble butt.

Naruto moaned lowly as Kiba swirled his wet tongue around the boy's hole, penetrating lightly. The Inuzuka stuck his tongue further into the blond's ass, letting his undulating appendage pleasure more of Naruto's tight opening. By the time Kiba had finished, he had the boy gasping for air.

Kiba got up, pushing his body against Naruto's once more and wrapping his arms around his waist, permitting his hands to roam over Naruto's stomach and thighs. He positioned himself before Naruto's entrance, the tip of his head piercing through the wet, tight ring.

"Mine …" said Kiba, before thrusting forwards sharply.

"Ooaah!" cried Naruto, his face contorting in pain and pleasure.

Kiba grabbed the blond's hips and started driving his cock uncontrollably into his rigid ass, his moans of gratification matching those issuing from Naruto. The fox-boy could feel Kiba's long cock striking his prostate almost every thrust.

Their noises became more feral, their movements turning more animalistic and wild. Naruto dug his nails into the edge of the wooden-slab, snarling as Kiba propelled his cock powerfully into his taut butt. Each ramming motion brought them both closer to orgasm. Kiba reached a hand around to jerk Naruto's neglected cock, adding to the barrage of stimulation bombarding his body.

"Oooh … Ahhh! Kiibaaa!" cried Naruto, cumming loudly into Kiba's hand.

Kiba, being further motivated by the spazing taut muscles around his cock, came with a shrill obscenity, filling Naruto's anal cavity with seed.

Kiba withdrew from Naruto and fell onto the soft comforter below them, Naruto falling atop him, both panting hard. Naruto smiled and turned on top of the huffing brunet.

"So … I'm yours am I?" he asked, kissing the brunet passionately.

"Mine." he said, sliding his hands over the blond's smooth skin.

"Mmm … Yours?" asked Naruto again, kissing the dog-nin once more.

"Mine …" replied Kiba, toying with a blond lock. "… and perhaps Akamaru's …"

Naruto's expression changed from happy to angry in an instant.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, I know, I'm late! Sorry Naru, I hope u can forgive me. Your birthday art is going to be really late, please don't rasengan me! I gave you lots of smex! I've just been so busy with school work … Anyway, hopes you all enjoyed! Comments are appreciated!


End file.
